highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Bael
The Bael Clan is one of the remaining 32 Devil clans of the 72 Pillars. It is the highest-ranking clan amongst the 72 Pillars and holds the rank of Great King. Summary As the highest-ranking clan of the 72 Pillars, the Bael Clan is well known and famous for their Power of Destruction ability. They are also extremely prideful, looking down on other Devils and prefer to stick to the old tradition where demonic power determines everything, going as far as discriminating their own family members who don't possess any demonic powers. The Bael Clan, excluding Sairaorg and people close to him, are hostile towards the Gremory Clan as their current generation have strongly inherited the Power of Destruction. In Volume 18, the first head of the House of Bael, Zekram Bael ゼクラム・バアル, name subject to change., made his appearance. He told that he wants Sairaorg to became a Maou as he didn't inherit the Power of Destruction and only those who inherit it is allowed to become the head of the House. Zekram also said that the Four Great Satans are just symbols and the real leader of the Underworld is the head of the House of Bael. According to Zekram, Sairaorg's father, who is the current head of the Bael Clan, has a strong hatred of both Issei and Sairaorg as they are the strongest among the young devils despite Sairaorg not having the Power of Destruction and Issei being a reincarnated devil. Bael Castle The castle of the Bael clan is robust and second to none amongst the various other territories. It is protected by more than fifty barriers cast over it and has boasted never to have been compromised, even during the civil war, until the events of Volume 21. The castle is home to Lord Bael and his family as it is the main residence that serves as the place of ruling. It has a courtyard planted with a revived, beautiful purple flower by the clan's botanist, Magdaran Bael, the second son of Lord Bael. The castle is defended by the Bael's elite guards who patrol the entirety of the castle, always ready to flock to their masters sides and protect them. Symbol The clan emblem of the Bael consists a purple flower, reminiscing over the ones that grow throughout the Bael city. Members Known members of the clan include Gallery Devil Magic Circle Bael.png|Bael Clan Magic Circle (Anime Only) Powers and Abilities Most members of the Bael Clan possess the Power of Destruction, which allows the user to disintegrate their enemies with powerful energy. It can also be used defensively by destroying attacks that are hurled at them. Trivia *In demonology, Bael is ranked as the first and principal king in Hell, ruling over the East. He is also one of the Seven Princes of Hell. Bael teaches the art of invisibility and commands 66 legions. He is depicted with three heads: a toad, a man, and a cat and speaks in a raucous, but well formed voice. *Ba'el is the Hebrew word meaning "master" or "lord". Since the Bael Clan is the top-ranked clan of the 72 Pillars, this meaning can be related to the clan's powerful position. *The mascot of the Bael clan is Bapple, which is based on apples. *The Bael clan has a stadium called Bael Stadium that is used for the Azazel Cup. References Category:72 Pillars Category:Devil Clan Category:Bael Clan Category:Terminology